in a wireless network, the connectivity and communication between devices is achieved through antennas attached to receivers or transmitters, in order to radiate the desired signals to or from other elements of the network. In radio communication systems, such as millimeter-wave radios, discrete components are usually assembled with low integration levels. These systems are often assembled using expensive and bulky waveguides and package-level or board-level microstrip structures to interconnect semiconductors and their required transmitter- or receiver-antennas. With recent progress in semiconductor technology and packaging engineering, the dimensions of these radio communication systems have become smaller. For applications such as wireless universal serial bus (USB), the operating distance is limited to about a meter; and a single antenna with about 7 dBi at 60 GHz will provide the necessary antenna gain. For distances as long as 10 meters (such as wireless video) or longer (such as radar), in point-to-point applications, antenna gains as high as 30 dBi, depending on the application, are required. However, high gain antennas for wireless video applications have very narrow beam widths, so pointing the antenna is very difficult for consumers. Therefore, a radiation pattern steerable array, such as a phased array, is necessary. Phased arrays are also widely used in military radars. However, packaging RF chips with integrated antennas or phased arrays is extremely difficult and very expensive due to the expensive components and extensive labor involved.